A Chance Encounter
by MidnightWolf697
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote when I was bored one day. HatoriXOC Hope you like it.


**_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read any of my stories. I was thinking a lot about this and decided to put up one of my Fruits Basket fics. I wrote this a while ago, so sorry if it's a little crappy. I wanted to write a HatoriXMayuko fic, but it ended up as a HatoriXOC fic. I hope you like it anyway! :)_**

* * *

Tegan scanned the shelves of the book store as she looked for the tenth volume of her favorite forensic journal. It took her a few minutes to find it, but sure enough it was there. She reached up to get it when her hand collided with someone else's hand who had been reaching up to get the medical journal that had been crammed next to the forensic journal. She quickly pulled her hand back, slightly startled by how cold the man's hand was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tegan said.

"No, that's alright." The man replied.

Tegan looked at the man and recognized him a former classmate. One thing that made her recognize him so quickly was his ebony black hair that covered his left eye.

"Hatori, right? Hatori Sohma?" She asked. Hatori nodded.

"Yes, do I know you?" He replied. Tegan nodded.

"I'm Tegan Shiraki; we were in the same honors classes together at Kibara High." She said.

"Oh yes Tegan, its nice to see you. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been ok," Tegan said. "What about you?"

"I've been alright," Hatori replied.

Tegan picked up the forensic journal off the shelf and Hatori picked up the medical journal.

"A forensic journal?" Hatori asked. Tegan nodded.

"Yes, it's always interested me and I got a job at the city's crime lab." She replied.

"That's um…interesting." Hatori said hesitantly.

"Yeah, are you interested in medicine?" Tegan asked, gesturing to the medical journal.

"Actually, I'm the family doctor for my family." He replied.

"Oh really, that's cool." Tegan mused. The falling silence was interrupted when her cellphone rang. "Oh, sorry I have to go." She said. "Um Hatori, would you like to come over to my house sometime? Maybe we can have some tea and catch up?"

Hatori nodded.

"Sure."

"Ok, how about tomorrow?" Tegan asked.

"Alright." Hatori replied and Tegan gave him her address. She walked to the cash register, paid for the book and then left.

'_Tegan looks so different; maybe that's why I didn't recognize her.'_ Hatori thought.

* * *

Tegan walked into the gas station, field kit in one hand as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. Her partner, Horatio Minami, walked over to her from the counter.

Horatio was a tall, muscular man in his early thirties. He had well groomed, dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He was married and had a four year old daughter and a one year old son. He had been working for the crime lab for almost five years and had a lot of experience working on crime scenes.

"Hey Shiraki." He said.

"Hey," Tegan replied. "what do we have?"

"A robbery," He sighed.

He explained everything to Tegan and they began processing evidence. They found fingerprints and surveillance video that lead them to the identity of the man who had robbed the bank. Later that night, the police managed to arrest the robber.

* * *

The next day, Hatori drove up to Tegan's house. It was a small, two story, brown ranch. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

Tegan was organizing her field kit when she heard the doorbell. She closed her kit and set it by the door. She smiled when she opened the door and saw Hatori.

"Hello Hatori," Tegan said.

"Hello," Hatori replied. He took his shoes off then entered the house.

Tegan got the tea and they both talked about what had happened since high school. Tegan asked about Shigure and Ayame and Hatori told her how Ayame now owned a shop and Shigure was a novelist. They sipped their tea as they continued to talk.

"That's so funny, I can't believe that-" Tegan stopped.

"Tegan is something wrong?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." She replied.

Hatori heard the noise too. It was coming from the kitchen and sounded like something running across tile. They could hear the clicking noise of its claws hitting the floor with every step it took.

Tegan stood up and walked into the kitchen and Hatori followed her. As soon as Hatori walked in the kitchen, he felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked over at his right shoulder and came face to face with a small green lizard.

It startled him, and he stumbled back a bit, causing Tegan to turn around and run into him.

A cloud of tan smoke appeared and the next thing Tegan knew, she was lying on the floor. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, holding her head. She brought her hand away from her head and saw blood on her fingers. She had hit her head on the corner of the counter. She looked around the kitchen, noticing the absence of the black-haired male.

"Hatori?" She said. She saw a pile of clothes lying on the floor next to her. Something moved underneath the shirt and when she moved the fabric, she saw a seahorse. She didn't know what to think at the sight of the sea creature. "A seahorse? What's going on?" She mumbled in confusion.

The mischievous lizard that had been on Hatori's shoulder crawled up onto Tegan's arm.

"Talia," She sighed. "What are you doing out of your cage?"

Another cloud of tan smoke appeared and Tegan saw Hatori reappear. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and remembered the pile of clothes on the floor. She quickly turned around, blushing as she her eyes.

"You can turn around now." Hatori said after he put his clothes back on. Tegan turned around and stood up. She looked at him with confusion.

"What was that?" She asked. Hatori sighed.

"It's a long story," He sighed.

"Care to explain?" Tegan asked, crossing her arms.

Hatori hesitated, but decided to tell her. He would have to erase her memories afterwards anyway. He explained the Sohma family curse to her, expecting her to think that they were all freaks.

"That's actually quite interesting." Tegan said after Hatori explained everything to her. "I can understand why you would be scared to have anyone find out."

Hatori was surprised that she found the curse interesting. The more He thought about it, the more he realized that back in high school he had really liked Tegan, and he still did. It was fairly obvious that Tegan liked him too.

"Tegan," he said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I…I love you." He said hesitantly

"I love you too Hatori." Tegan replied, smiling.

They leaned in closer to each other and kissed. Hatori absent-mindedly caressed Tegan's cheek as they kissed and she noticed the faint taste of saltwater on his lips.

Hatori was the first to pull away. They both stood there in slight shock for a few moments, but were both snapped out of their trance-like state when Talia jumped off of Tegan's shoulder, landing on Hatori's head.

Tegan couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Hatori chuckled, gently lifting the lizard off his head and handing it back to Tegan. She placed the lizard back in its cage and turned back to Hatori.

"Sorry about Talia." She said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"That's alright," Hatori replied, turning his attention to the bleeding wound on Tegan's head. "now lets get your head bandaged up."

Tegan sighed in embarrassment as she realized she had forgotten about her injury. Hatori went out to his car and came back with some bandages, then tended to the cut on her head.

'_Maybe I don't have to erase her memory.'_ Hatori thought. He hoped that this possible relationship could have a happy ending.

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah, I know it's kind of cheesy :\ *sigh* oh well, its just a one-shot. _**

**_Please review! I really appreciate it!_**


End file.
